Percy Jackson, The new Olympian
by Kawkawrawr
Summary: Percy has yet again saved Olympus. He accepts the gods' offer of becoming an Olympian. But being a god isn't always the best thing.
1. Chapter 1: Power of Olympus

Power of Olympus

 **This is the new revised edition of Percy Jackson, The New Olympian. I didn't really like the way it was going, but it is still a pertemis story.**

The throne room of Olympus, redesigned and more regal than ever, was filled on this day. The gods of Olympus, as well as Hestia and Hades, sat upon great thrones before eight of the nine demigods that saved their rule. First, Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, champion of Hera, Toppler of the Black Throne, assigned Pontifex of the two camps. His gift from the gods was immortality, becoming a minor god of worship and honor. The next of the heroes was Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, designer of Olympus, who was given the same gift of godhood, becoming the goddess of architecture. The next demigod, Frank Zhang, son of Mars, was given the godhood of battle and bloodlust. His girlfriend, Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto, user of the Mist, rider of Arion, was given the same, as the goddess of gold. Soon Piper Mclean, daughter of Aphrodite, wielder of Katoptris, was given godhood, becoming the goddess of beauty and emotion. The next to achieve godhood was Reyna Avila Ramírez Arellano, daughter of Bellona, returner of the Athena Paarthurnax, who became the goddess of courage and advisor to Rome. The son of Hades, Ambassador of Pluto and self renowned Ghost King, Nico Di angelo became the god of shadow and retribution.

The final person of the group to be called was thought to be the greatest hero of the century, and arguably all of mortal history. He was the retriever of Zeus' Master Bolt, Retriever of the Golden Fleece, Bearer of the Sky, Navigator of the Labyrinth of Daedalus, Bane of Kronos and Hyperion, Slayer of the Nemean Lion along with many other monsters, and so many other titles fitting for the son of Poseidon. Perseus Jackson's name reverberated through the throne room of Olympus, bated breath for what he would choose. Immortality, or would he reject this offer once more for the betterment of demigods?

Percy walked the shores of Camp Halfblood, his emotions just one jumbled mess. The sea was violent on this night, whether it be him or his father, he had no idea. His face was wet with tears as he let his emotions take him to another existence. The sky was dark with storm clouds, thunder shaking the ground every so often. The vibration in Percy's chest felt welcoming, anything that could numb the pain. Anything to get them all off his mind. Just for once, let him live his life without the sacrifice.

He returned to the real world standing before the central green, hearth burning bright like a beacon in the darkness of the moonlit night. Sitting in the grass, Percy stared blankly at the fluttering flames with hollow eyes. He felt his aunt Hestia's presence beside him, but he sat silent as she wrapped a warm arm around him. She comforted him more than any other would at the moment, or for a long time after that. She finally spoke after many minutes of sitting. "You give hope to others, at the cost of losing your own, nephew. That is the path of all heroes in the end. You have given all you have, but come up short in your own life. Lie here for a moment, release your sorrows by the hearth." Perseus began breathing calmly once again, and tried to release his emotions even a little, but when he tried, nothing escaped.

"I am sorry aunt Hestia, but I can't right now. I just need some time alone." His voice tapered at a whisper, never changing in tone as he rose and walked aimlessly away. He looked up at the dark sky as Zoe made her journey, chasing after the bear Ursa Major. He stared up, mesmerized as he followed the constellations farther towards the camp borders.

He tripped over a fallen tree and landed face first into the dirt. He exhaled a deep breath as he lifted himself off the ground and leaned against a nearby tree. He closed his eyes as he relished in the solitude. This is what he needed most of all for a while. If only he could do so. Escape the life of a demigod for a while, settle down with Annabeth and start a family.

He felt his silence impeded on. He hear the crunching of twigs and dead leaves before he smelled the perfume. That smelled like Annabeth's that he had given her when they travelled through Europe on the Argo II. That wasn't likely, Annabeth was back on Olympus, redesigning with help of her mother Athena. She would have told him if she were here.

He also smelled the smell of his brother Joey, a soft sea breeze smell that sons of Poseidon tend to smell like. Joey was a nice guy, though a bit arrogant sometimes. Percy thought they had got along well enough.

He heard Annabeth's laughter. Maybe she came to surprise him, and they were just looking to see where he was. He lifted himself up as he almost silently tramped among the straight boughed trees. He saw the two before they saw him, and he almost wish he hadn't. Annabeth laid with him by a small stream, cradled softly in his arms as she kissed him. He could tell she enjoyed it so much more than with him.

He wouldn't be rude to them any longer than he should have and made his appearance clear. He stepped into their view, shocking them into scrambling away from each other. They both showed guilt upon their faces. Annabeth stuttered, "P-Percy…"

Percy hardened his composure as he asked, "Why, Annabeth? Can you just tell me that?" He was calm as he asked it, betraying his inner turmoil. She sat silently for a moment, tears welling up in her grey eyes. "I… I haven't felt this happy since I saw you for the first time again after you had been missing. Everything just felt so different. You felt so different. Your personality, your fighting, even your joking. I just… didn't feel what I should have. I didn't mean for all this to happen, just everything happened so fast… I couldn't think of a way to confess to you." Percy looked over to Joey, who dipped his head down in shame.

Percy felt so strange. Almost as if this was nothing compared to what he had already done. By the time he had walked away he hadn't said another word. He almost escaped the scene until he heard her quiet, desperate whisper. "Seaweed Brain…"

He turned around. "Please don't call me that Annabeth. Not right now." With that he turned away, numbly walking into his cabin, collapsing on his bed. He heard Joey quietly walk in and lay in his bed, before drowsiness took Percy into a deep sleep.

Percy's thoughts returned to the throne room of Olympus, focusing on Zeus' impatient face. "I will accept godhood, if you give Hestia and Hades thrones on Olympus."

Zeus looked angered and confused at the same time for a moment before calming himself. "Why do you want these things Jackson? What motivations could you have to want more gods on the Olympian Council?"

Percy looked stoic as he replied, "I believe that they have earned that honor. Hades did support us in defending Olympus from Kronos' army in the Titan war, and Hestia still protects the spirit of Hope today. Have they not done enough to earn this honor?"

"I… I suppose so Jackson. Very well, Hestia and Hades will have thrones, and you will become an Olympian." Zeus waves his hand as two monstrous thrones rose from the marble floors. On the male side, the throne was made of bones and embedded with jewels of all shapes and sizes. A shadow looked over it like a raven over a dying man.

On the female side, a throne of fire and stone appeared. The fire was not harsh, but warm and enticing, and the stone was smooth and showed no harmful intentions. Light encompassed it like a firefly on a starry summer night, wafting the smell of a home cooked meal and campfire smoke through the throne room.

The rest of the demigods were sent away with praises and gratitude, leaving only Percy and the 14 gods of Olympus. Zeus looked at each god, and then to Percy,and spoke in ancient tongue. "Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, savior of Olympus, and hero to gods. I, Lord Zeus, proclaimed king of the Universe declare you as a god of the Olympian council, immortal to the tests of time and now bound by the Ancient laws given to us by Chaos. I command your blood burn away, to be turned to blood of ours, and be given authority by the Fates, spinners of the thread of Ananke, may their will be done on this day."

Percy felt unbelievable pain as his insides began to burn. He fell to his knees as his veins turned golden before his eyes. Pain began to numb as his blood became ichor. He felt Thanatos retreat from his back forever, another soul he couldn't retrieve. When the process was done, Percy stood up, and noticed that he was taller, he felt so much stronger now, like he could lift the sky again and not feel tired. He looked up to Zeus, to be met by the Fates themselves. He was no longer in the throne room, but in a much smaller hall. It resembled an old Nordic hall, with tapestries depicting death by all manners, except for one. One of the tapestries hung over a throne made of light. The tapestry looked only half finished, but Percy could still depict a man's face. The man had a beard made of the night sky, and his hair was long and curled and black as oil. His tan face resembled an old field plowed weeks before. His eyes shined like miniature suns under lidded eyelids like the dawn. The Fates stood there in unison, holding a golden thread in their hands. They walked over to the golden tapestry, slowly weaving as they began to speak;

 ** _"Along the seas of time you sail_**

 ** _In the north, cold and pale_**

 ** _You hold the key to the earth and winter snow_**

 ** _Whichever way the water flow_**

 ** _The wolves are yours and so are you_**

 ** _As loyalty holds you dear like so few_**

 ** _But you are not like others who lust_**

 ** _Like time you come and turn to dust_**

 ** _What made you great, legend that defy fate_**

 ** _Keeps you lonely and and full of hate."_**

The Fates fell silent as they weaved the last of the thread into the tapestry. Percy felt himself return to the other gods. Who sat as if he were there the whole time. Zeus looked at him in question, as well as Athena and Poseidon. Percy looked at each of them, and silence filled the room for a moment. His presence made the room almost frost over, literally and figuratively. His very presence was awe inspiring to some of the gods, as their breaths became white puffs into the air. Zeus stared at him with his stormy blue eyes filled with nervousness.

"So what have the Fates spoken?" His anxiety creeped in his voice.

Percy's voice was unlike his own. It was deep and rich and sorrowful as he spoke every word of the Fates' rhymes. The gods stared at him as he uttered the last word. "This is a very large incident, Perseus. Your godhood could mean unimaginable things." Zeus fingered his master bolt nervously. Sparks released from his finger tips as the rest of the gods showed the same tension that their king shared. A layer of ice began forming on the marble columns, giving off a haze of smoky condensation. Athena's gaze showed no fear, not one bit. Simply interest in the fact that Percy was now Perseus, an immortal god whose power could rival the Big Three combined.

"Is that all that you have need of me, Zeus? I believe I should get to my duties as soon as possible." Perseus' voice had a demanding respect to it, like he was so much older than he was before. He took their silence as confirmation, and exited the throne room of Olympus a completely different person.

The throne room returned to its usual pleasant temperature, but the silence reigned for a long time. Eventually Apollo left this sounded atmosphere behind by playing his lyre out of boredom.

"You're as cold as ice, You're willing to sacrifice our-"

"Shut it Apollo!" Zeus rubbed his temples in annoyance. "Why are so insistent on making noise when we are obviously trying to think?"

"I'm sorry I'm just trying to clear tension here. It's not easy to be the god of music and just sit here in silence while you worry about things," Apollo whined. "It's not like you were asking me, the god of prophecy to tell you anything!"

Zeus looked at his son for a moment, realization hitting him. "Then tell me son, what do the Fates mean in Perseus' godhood prophesy?" The rest of the gods, especially Athena and Poseidon, looked at Apollo as they leaned forward in their seats to listen. Apollo began to regret opening his mouth, but began to explain anyway, tearing apart each line for clarity.

"So, the first line; Along the seas of time you sail. This means that two of his sources of power are time and sailing. It's kind of obvious where he got those from, being the son of Poseidon who slew Kronos."

"The next line; In the north cold and pale. Based on his effect on the room, I'd say that he controls cold, and his greatest places of power are in the north, even in Alaska, where we are powerless, he is at his best."

"So you're saying we would be powerless to him if his loyalties are questioned?" Athena's voice echoed through the room like an unwanted but necessary noise in a library.

Apollo was silent for a moment, before responding "Hypothetically, yes, but I seriously doubt that would happen. Did you not say it yourself Athena that Percy would let the world be destroyed before letting someone he cared for die?"

"What makes you think he cares for us?"

"Maybe he doesn't care for you or your daughter anymore, but he does still care for his friends, and his mortal family. So I believe we should be fine as long as we don't mess up enough to threaten him with the safety of those people, we should be fine. Now, onto the next line; you hold the key to the earth and winter snow. Since he defeated Gaea singlehanded, earth had to have someone to maintain it, and the person who emptied the position is the best candidate. He also seems to control the cold and the water, obviously, so why not snow and ice?"

"The next line; Whichever way the water flow. This sounds like rivers and running water in general, but just saying."

"Man, so many rhyming lines, it gets tiring being our saving grace with prophecies. Another line; the wolves are yours, and so are you. Of course this means his sacred animal is the wolf, and I couldn't tell you what the second part means." Apollo yawned. "Man, this explaining is getting tiring, I don't know how you do it Athena."

"Just quit complaining and get this over with Apollo." Artemis commanded.

"Fine fine, gods you're so demanding. So… what line is this?"

"Line six, Apollo, it doesn't really matter, just say it!" Zeus exasperated."

"Okay, okay," Apollo muttered, "like father like daughter… anyway; as loyalty holds you dear like so few. This is a very simple meaning, since Percy has always been very loyal.

"But you are not like others who lust. Meaning, unlike a majority of us here, Percy isn't gonna have too many children with mortals, and probably not too many gods either." Aphrodite pouted, knowing she could not pair Perseus with someone new so soon.

"Like time you come and turn to dust. I honestly don't know much about this one, other than the fact that he controls time, so don't ask any questions here."

"What made you great, legend that defy fate. Obviously this refers to Percy's being able to succeed even when fate tells him to otherwise. This might cause some problems though, if keeps you lonely and full of hate, says anything. Well, I'm tired here, so I'm going to go take a nap then jam to some awesome new songs, later!" Apollo disappeared before anyone could stop him. The gods mulled over Apollo's words as silence once again overtook the throne room.

"Why can't my brother be more mature?" Mumbled Artemis as she flashed off to check on her hunters. Soon the rest of the council joined her, until only the big three remained. Hades looked intrigued, Poseidon looked proud, while Zeus looked scared above everything else.

"This prophecy is disturbing. Perseus is a new god, and his power is showing to be aggressive. Even Hercules power wasn't as aggressive when he became one of us."

"Correct," Hades began, "but Perseus defeated Kronos and Gaea, so it is expected for him to have more power than Hercules."

"It doesn't matter anyway, brother, my son is loyal, and he is a proud son of Poseidon. For once one of my children achieves a spot on the council." Poseidon's smile shone with nothing but admiration for his son.

"Still, we must stay prepared for anything. We do not want a repeat on these last few years brothers." Zeus warned. The other two agreed, before going on their separate ways.

New York was cold that day. Leaves were just beginning to fall in Central Park, bringing a sense of beauty and timelessness to the urban concrete and black asphalt of the nearby streets. The lake was just beginning to freeze over as Percy Jackson walked along the old walking trail, dilly dallying, trying to put off his next action. He was to go see his mother after a long time, since he had disappeared almost a year ago. He walked calmly around the pond, before finally working up the courage to just break it to his mother that he was a god.

He casually walked the sidewalks, thinking of ways to tell her. Could he simply knock on the door and say 'hey mom, I'm an immortal god now, isn't that amazing? By the way, sorry for worrying you by just disappearing!'

For some reason that's how he did it, and he regretted it as his mother slapped him, before hugging him tightly, crying into his shoulder. He hugged her just as tight, closing his eyes as he enjoyed his mother's embrace. They parted, walking into the apartment as the smell of blue cookie came to his nose. Those cookies were the things he missed almost as much as his mother.

He sat down on the couch, relaxing as his mother joined him. He explained everything for the next few hours, telling her what he was doing when he disappeared, of the whole other camp on the other side of the country, of their journey across the world, the awakening of Gaea. He left out Annabeth, so as not to cause complications to his mother's and Annabeth's relationship as the daughter she never had. Sally listened intently, as Percy described the wonders of Europe, but was shocked as Percy recalled their trip through Tartarus. Percy almost began to tear up at that point as he mentioned the friendly titan and the giant Iapetus and Damesan.

After about two hours he had finally finished his journey, where he had made it in that apartment. Sally was silent for a moment, soaking it in, that her baby was a god, like his father.

"So… how is Annabeth?" Percy internally cursed as she mentioned who he didn't want to talk about the most. He sighed for a moment, before replying as vaguely as possible, "She didn't want to be in my life anymore mom."

Sally stared at him like he had lost his mind. "How? You two had been through so much, I thought… I'm so sorry sweetheart." Percy waved it off, feeling his eyes tear up for a moment. "It's how it is mom. I'll be fine soon, I promise." Thunder shook the walls of the apartment, and Percy added, "Well, it looks like I need to be off mom. Zeus gets impatient when gods visit with their mortal family."

"Just be safe, Percy. I love you so much."

"I love you too mom, and don't worry about me, I'm a god, remember?" He smiled his crooked smile that had always gotten him out of trouble, before walking out onto the fire escape and disappearing in the cold breeze.

Not many people saw Perseus after that. He isolated himself in Alaska, where the gods could not go or even watch. The only way anyone knew how Perseus was would be the council meetings he would go to every once in a long time. Many worried for him, while others couldn't care less. Perseus decided to create a band of warriors called the Winter Crusaders. No one had made contact as of yet, although Artemis had been ordered for she and her hunt to track them down and witness their capabilities, which led Thalia to this point and time where her face was frozen, her feet were numb, and her hands felt like they couldn't function.

Artemis had led the hunt through the mountains into Canada, pushing through the gnawing cold and aching feet of her huntresses to try and find some kind of clue to the winter crusaders' existence. At this point the hunt thought she had gone mad, as she blindly grasped at the slightest clues that made no sense, such as an empty soda can or snapped twig. "They went this way, I can tell!" Exclaimed a delirious Artemis. Thalia looked to Phoebe the way she had been since the trip had started. Phoebe muttered under her breath, "I believe milady is getting hypothermia if that is possible."

You're right phoebe, missing their trail is impossible! We are the hunt, surely they believe us to be better trackers than this. These are rookie mistakes if you ask m

e. Then again, it is a male that runs this group, what did I expect!?" She traipsed on through the snow covered underbrush, followed by her steadily tiring hunters.

They finally stopped in a clearing to rest, after Thalia had convinced lady Artemis to stop for an hour or two to keep warm. In about ten minutes, there were several fires going with wet clothes steaming over them. Thalia sat by her fire near the center of camp, silently pondering over her cousin. How was Percy? Where was he? What way would she beat him when she saw him?

She felt a cold hand touch her bare neck, causing her quick reflexes to grab the person's wrist. She turned to see Annabeth's grey eyes. She felt comfort as she released her grip. Annabeth smiled before grimacing and looking around.

"What are you doing here Annabeth?" Thalia asked, pleasantly surprised that her friend was here. Thalia became worried as Annabeth continued to look around her, like she usually did when she would hear Percy was on Olympus.

"I cannot stay long, Thalia. I'm here to warn you, leave now, before it's too late. You are too far north for Artemis to be at her best."

"What do you mean? Slow down, Annabeth, make some sense."

"You are in British Columbia, Thalia. You and the hunt are in enemy territory, and Artemis is nowhere near able to fight a god of his caliber."

"Percy is not an enemy Annabeth. We're here to better understand his group and confirm their loyalties."

"Think, Thals. Percy isn't the same mortal man we cared for." Thalia almost spit at her feet. "You did break his heart Annabeth. How is Joey, anyhow?"

"Joey isn't a part of this Thals. Mom thinks he's planning something. He hasn't come to the last three winter solstices, he goes and forms this band of warriors, he even builds his palace in Alaska, where no other god can go. This basically screams plotting, even treason."

"Are you serious here!?" Thalia exclaimed. "Percy is literally the god of loyalty, and you're the one who cheated on him in the first place, and now you have some kind of right to be suspicious?"

"What me and Percy had doesn't matter! How you think I should have handled the situation isn't what happened, so just stop bringing it up. After seven years I'd hoped you'd get over what happened, but it seems the Hunt has made you hold grudges easier. Goodbye Thalia, I'll see you on Olympus." With that her image disappeared, leaving Thalia sitting at the fire, shivering silently.

It took about two hours, but Thalia had finally gotten a semblance of warmth, and inspected Artemis' condition. She was more sane now, forming complete sentences that made sense. "Where are we, lieutenant?" She shakily asked. She rubbed her temples as if her brain had been frozen as well.

"We're in British Columbia, milady. All has been quiet so far, but I've got word from Olympus that we must leave as soon as possible."

Artemis nodded consent. "Yes, we must. I do not know why I even led us here. I don't even remember why I'm here." Thalia looked at Artemis strangely. Artemis did seem unlike herself, far too enthusiastic on the trail. Now she didn't even remember why she was here. Thalia could sense something was off, and the faster they got off this mountain, the better.

Thalia commanded the hunt to begin packing, and within minutes they were south bound, pacing themselves as fast as they could through the firs and snow banks. Thalia kept feeling that feeling that they were surrounded multiple times. They had been walking through wooded area for an hour now, before Thalia finally gave into the feeling and stopped. With her the rest of the hunt stopped, causing multiple questions to rise among them. They had their bows out scanning the tree tops and underbrush.

Suddenly large wolf like beasts burst from everywhere, rushing towards them at unnatural speeds. Many of the hunters let loose many arrows, but in vain as they simply ricocheted off of their hides. These beasts were the size of two hunters, and batted a few of them easily as they made their way towards Thalia and Artemis. What was left of them had formed a loose circle around their leadership, trying their best to fight off against the unknown monsters.

As Thalia was about to be cut into pieces, the monster froze in some kind of shock. It fell to its side in the snow, a primitive looking arrow in its back. Soon more of the beasts fell to the same arrows, as armored figures wielding similarly aged weapons ran into battle silently. Soon there were very few beasts left, and they began to retreat. Five more figures chased after their foes.

The hooded figures that remained surrounded the hunt, causing the hunters to draw their bows once more. There may have been many dead or heavily injured, but they wouldn't go down to this unknown group. One man in the unknown group chuckled, his spear putting off curling frost. A young woman elbowed him and silently scolded him, causing him to laugh more quietly. He then spoke loudly, "Why so serious, little prey? Feeling undermined when the tables are turned? A man cornering ladies of the hunt, that's the beginning of a great joke. Hey, Moon beam," he nudged a tall figure who remained silent, "Two hunters walk in a bar. One says-" he stops as the woman elbowed him in the gut once more.

"I apologize, Ladies of Artemis for my brother's standoffish nature. He isn't too fond of many of Olympus' allies. We are here to retrieve you and take you to our lord as guests. I assure you, no harm shall come to you. In fact we have healers to help your injured if you'll allow us to-"

"Who is your master?" Artemis interrupted.

"I am not permitted to say at this point, my lady. Although you will know him in time if you allow us to transport you." Artemis pondered over her options for a moment. "Can you swear upon the Styx that none of my hunters will be harmed?"

"Of course. In my master's name I swear on the Styx that while in transport to him, no harm will come to your hunters by us." A clap of thunder blasted through the sky. Artemis nodded her consent, and the woman waved towards the injured, causing several more hooded figures to come forward and begin tending to those that had the most severe injuries. Others began setting up a camp of sorts, large tents that when inside were the size of long houses. Large hearths sat in the center, blasting heat throughout and roasting unknown animals on spicks.

The hunters that were uninjured or were not severe enough for the healers stayed in the corner of the room, avoiding all contact with the unknown men and women. Thalia accompanied the healers as they tried to heal her sisters in arms. The woman had also joined them and began assisting any of the people that asked for suggestions. She would hand them some kind of poultice or some other strange remedy, before moving on to the next person. Her dark hands were quick and precise as she reproduced the same substance, like she had done this many times before.

Eventually the hunters that could be saved had been healed, and the dead had been given proper burial rites. The woman continued to stay with Thalia for the longest time, in silence until Thalia asked, "So who are you people? What do you do?"

The woman silently chuckled, a tingle kind of laugh that made you want to laugh with them. She turned to Thalia before replying interestedly, "The question you should be asking is how we ever get along. Yes, my brothers and sisters in arms can be horribly annoying and can take their practical jokes too far at times, but there is no one else that I could want by my side and at my back. We would truly die for each other if we had to. As for what we do, we do many things. We keep the peace, we destroy threats, and keep things in balance for our master."

"What do you keep in balance?" Thalia was intrigued as she sat down with this young woman, who leaned back against the pine tree as she seemed to look for the right things to say. Finally she said, "Many things, Ms. Grace. Nature, spiritual energies… even the gods themselves if the need arises."

"How do you do that willingly? You'd have to have lost so many friends in this job, seeing as how you all seem mortal. Going against a god is like a suicide mission." To Thalia's surprise the Native American girl laughed, and this one was more hysterical than humored. She wiped a tear from her eye as she exhaled another laugh before explaining, "Oh, Thalia, half of us wouldn't have even joined if we were at risk of dying for the sake keeping order in the most isolated parts of the world. We are immortal through and through, because our master understands it takes immortals to beat immortals."

Thalia was starting to wonder just who this guy was. "How does your master get away with that?"

"He doesn't care about what Zeus thinks Thalia. The gods can't touch him in his palace. We are under his protection, and have been given our orders and the power to carry them out. We have no specific origins, some of us aren't even from your world."

"What do you mean by that, like aliens or something?" The girl shook her head and laughed before replying, "Of course not Thalia. I'm talking about mythological worlds."

"Greek or Roman?"

"Most of us? Neither. I myself come from the Alaskan tribes." Thalia looked at her like she was crazy. Realization seemingly hit the woman as she face palmed. "Oh of course. Sometimes I forget that some godly forces want to keep their worshippers ignorant and unknowing of the outside world. Where did you think those wolf beasts came from, and why Greek weapons couldn't kill them? Did you notice that we used flint weapons and killed them so easily?"

Thalia felt her world turn upside down as she shot up from her position. Sure, she had guessed there were other gods, but completely other worlds? Her vision spinned as she tried to comprehend that the girl in front of her was part of a different reality than Thalia. She suddenly felt a knock at the back of her head, and her vision blackened as the girl scolded whoever had hit her. She passed out before she knew who the figure was.

Thalia awoke laying on a fur covered cot. She smelled the scent of meat cooking over a fire, and opened her eyes to get a good look at her surroundings. She was inside one of the long houses, surrounded by her fellow huntresses. They soon backed away from her as she rose and placed her feet to the floor. She felt her head beat as she sat up too fast, and gripped her head with one hand. Soothing the goose bump on the back of her head.

The native woman pushed her way through the hunters as she evaluated Thalia's head, before rubbing an ointment into her hair where the bump was, soothing it and eliciting a sigh. She thanked her, before asking her, "Who in Hades' name hit my head?" The woman sent a dirty look across the way, before replying,

"That was Frost, the annoying one that hates Olympus from earlier." Thalia remembered him distinctly. She felt her fingers spark as her rage escalated. How dare that foolish man hit her on the head? She would soon stick that spear so far up his-

"Thunder Britches' kid! Chill." The man separated the crowd as they glared at him, wary of the spear he wielded casually across a harness on his back. He smiled a blinding white smile like Apollo, but his pale blue eyes held a certain harshness in them. This man hadn't bothered with hiding his face like the others. He seemed quite cocky as well. He quickly became someone none of the Hunt liked.

"Why did you hit me on the head for!?" Exclaimed Thalia, her eyes darkening. Her hand was tightening into a fist, making her hand turn white. He simply laughed at her and replied in his smooth humorous voice, "You were being dramatic. You looked ready to pass out already, I just decided to hasten the process." She swung her fist, and to her surprise he easily caught it with a light grip. His eyes began to glow brighter than neon as frost began to crawl up her arm from her hand.

He laughed humorlessly as he commented, "Hit first, ask questions later. A typical thing for one of Zeus' kids. Even a bastard like you." His smile began to melt away until an uncharacteristic snarl formed on his face. The frost had spread all the way to her shoulder when the native woman separated them, and pushed Frost away.

"What are you thinking? We are on mission, and I have promised for these people to be unharmed." He once again made another smile and jerked his arm from her grip. "Please, Shaman, it's not like that hurt her any. She's the lieutenant, she can obviously handle herself. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go get the wolves ready." He walked away, out into the cold outside. The sun appeared to be on the rise, as the sky was a purple pink. Shaman turned back to Thalia. "Please excuse Frost Thalia. He's had to go through a lot in the past."

"No excuse." Thalia gripped her thawing hand as she glared at where Frost had left. "Now what was this about wolves?"

"Oh, those," Shaman said, "you'll see soon. Trust me, you'll like this." She beckoned the hunters out of the tent, which soon collapsed as the last trace of these people disappeared. All but the large wolves the size of bears, breathing heavily and most of them carrying rivers and supplies. There were enough free wolves for the hunters and Artemis, as well as Shaman and Frost, who affectionately stroked the muzzle of a black wolf, with a silver chain around its neck.

The wolves gave the hunters no aggressive nature, other than the suspicious glance and sniffs of a predator. Thalia mounted herself onto the leather harness, kneading her fingers through the soft white fur of her wolf, Mitera. She ducked down behind the wolf's head to avoid the cold wind as Shaman stirred her mount to a small gait, before slowly increasing speed. The other wolves seemed to match in pace with her, which was fine until Thalia saw the edge of the cliff that was racing towards them. Thalia began to panic as her wolf leaped off the edge and began to descend. The wind whipped her hair into the air as Thalia screamed as loud as she could, the roar of the air raced by her and she could only curse Shaman and these people for making her fall to her death before they had stopped. Her eyes had been closed until she felt the absence of the wind and a calm stillness among them. No more falling, no more flailing or panicking or anything.

She opened her eyes to catch sight of a massive fortress, carved into the side of a glacier. The large structure worked its way to the top of the glacier, where a large keep towered over a sprawling city of ice and stone. The glacier looked like it had been frozen for a long time, with no sign of falling away into the cold sea below. Thalia was almost as awed by its beauty as she was when she first saw Olympus, although the city certainly wasn't designed like the city of the gods. Unlike Olympus' sharp, clean edged design, this place had curves and flows to its streets, and the buildings were both smooth and jagged like volcanic glass. The hooded Shaman chuckled at Thalia's expression and tapped her reins, causing her red wolf to walk down the cut out pathway in the side of the glacier, leading to what could potentially be the Hunt's doom or their hope.


	2. Chapter 2: The Newcomer

_Chapter Two: The Newcomer_

 _Three weeks Later…_

My new daily routine since being with the Hunt is: Wake up, get pranked, make breakfast, get pranked, eat breakfast, get pranked, sharpen weapons, get pranked, make lunch, get pranked, eat lunch, get pranked, archery,get pranked, make dinner, get pranked, eat dinner, get pranked, get pranked, go to bed, and get pranked. As you can see, the Hunters of Artemis like pranks. Especially pranking boys.

But do not prank the hunters, whatever you do, trust me. They will give you a hailstorm of fart arrows, and those things take forever to wash out the stench.

 _One Month away from the Winter Solstice…_

The Hunters have finally stopped pranking me… as much. Now, I'm kind of like a big brother to most of these girls. Even Artemis seems to have accepted me, and she actually looks at me in a nonthreatening way. She's started training me to use my godly powers for about a month now.

I'm starting to have a problem though. I think I'm starting to form feelings for the goddess of maidenhood.

I woke up to Artemis yelling, " Hunters, Perseus. Come out here, I have an announcement!"

I got up quickly and began to throw on some clothes. I was one of the first behind Thalia to walk out, but I realize I was wearing a tank top, and I quickly went back into my tent before anyone saw my scars. I put on my hoodie and walked back out to be the last one inline. Artemis looked at me puzzled, because she saw me before. I mouthed, _I'll explain later_. She looked away and began to say her announcement,

" The Winter Solstice is a month away. And we all know what that means…"

I heard several groans from the group, and Artemis continued, " For those who don't know, this means we will move into the Artemis cabin at Camp Halfblood a week before the Solstice."

I almost freaked out. I still haven't revealed myself at camp yet, and I didn't plan to anytime soon. Artemis seemed to read my mind, and she said,

" Don't worry Perseus, you can still wait to reveal your identity."

I inwardly let out a relieved sigh. But I felt bad for the campers who had stayed by my side after Joey became the hero of the camp, and got the girl that I fell in Tartarus for. The memory sickened me as I thought about. I didn't notice the scowl appear across my face, and Thalia asked,

" What's the matter?"

" Nothing of importance. Just remembering a mistake."

She looked away warily, and we began packing up to head east. By we, I mean I packed up the camp, while the hunters watched me and told me what I was doing wrong. As I packed up the last tent, Apollo flashed in. He walked over to me, an astonished look on his face.

" You're still alive? Well, now I owe Hermes some money. How did you survive?"

" My charm and tact."

" Sassy are we Percy? Maybe that's why you survived."

" You know me Apollo."

" It's good to see you Percy."

" You too man."

I Heard Thalia say, " What are you doing Percy? There is still work to do!"

" Yes master. I'll get on it right away."

She hit me in the shoulder and went over to Apollo, who fist bumped her and moved on. Ashley, a newcomer, came over and handed me a note. I unfolded the silver paper and read the little note:

 _Meet me in my tent as soon as possible. I need to talk to you._

 _Lady Artemis_

I was nervous that I was about to get in trouble. I walked dreadfully slow to her tent. I lifted the tent flap and walked in. She sat in the floor in front of a fireplace. She motioned me to sit, so I sat in front of her. A moment of silence passed before she said,

" Why did you go back to your tent?"

" I needed to cover my scars."

" Show me."

" Wow, that escalated quickly."

Her face turned beet red. " That's not… Just show me the scars!"

I did as I was told, and I removed my hoodie, then my tank top. I turned away from her so she could see the scars going up and down my back and shoulders. I turned around to show her the ones across the front of my body, from my torso to my chest. Her eyes began to water, and her face showed sadness.

" Are those from Tartarus?"

" Some of them. But only one monster could give me such pain."

" Your step-father, Gabe."

" Precisely. He waited until my mother had left for work, then he would cut me and hit me until I couldn't walk. He called me worthless, that I would never be anything worthy of his time. How wrong he was."

" Perseus…I didn't know… I'm so sorry."

" You don't need to be sorry. That monster is dead. He won't haunt me again."

" May I touch them?"

" If you want to."

She moved towards me and touched a scar on my side, causing me to flinch.

" Are you okay?"

" Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just not used to being touched."

" Do you want me to stop?"

" I need to get used to it, do what you want."

She neared her hand. But before she could touch my skin, Apollo and Thalia barged in. I rushed to cover my scars. Artemis jumped back, clearly surprised by them barging in. Thalia covered her eyes and said,

" My Lady! I'm sorry, I didn't know you were… busy!"

" Whoa cuz, not cool!"

" What are you talking about!?"

" Making a move on my sis like that! Disgusting! Bleah!"

" Are you serious dude? If I was making a move on her, I would be a fish right now!"

" Oh yeah, and that totally explains you shirtless while my sister tries to touch you!"

I uncovered myself, showing the sun god my scars. He winced as he saw them. He nodded in understanding and grabbed Thalia's ( who still had her eyes covered)arm. They both exited the tent, leaving a blushing god and goddess. I put my shirt and hoodie back on, while Artemis simply sat there. Before I left though, Artemis said,

" I'm sorry for judging you at first Percy. You are different from most boys I knew."

" Most guys have no idea what they have until they lose it."

As I left the tent, I saw Artemis ponder over what I had said.

 _One week before the Winter Solstice…_

Apollo took us to camp on his chariot of the sun across the country. I looked down at camp in the morning. No one had awoken yet, and the camp seemed abandoned. I put my hood up as we unloaded off the chariot. We put our things in the Artemis cabin and waited for the rest of the camp to wake up, and I was ready to face the memories.

As usual, the campers didn't take kindly to the hunters. I mostly stayed in the cabin all day, no matter how many pleas the hunters gave me. I didn't want to see any of them right now. When the conch horn for dinner sounded, I gave in to the hunters' begging and joined them for the meal.

I went in with the hunters, where I saw someone new at the Poseidon table. A little girl with sea green eyes and wavy black hair was sitting as far from Joey as possible. My pompous little brother doesn't seem to have changed. He had a gangster look to him now. He had dark sunglasses, piercings all over his face, and sagging pants. The image annoyed me, and it painted a bad picture for the Poseidon kids.

I ignored it best as I could and sat down at the Artemis table. I felt everyone's gaze on me. I realized I was still wearing my hood, so why was everyone staring at me? As if on cue, Thalia leaned over and whispered, " They're surprised there's a boy at our table that we haven't killed."

" Of course." I whispered quietly.

Chiron stomped his hoof and raised his glass. " Campers, as you know, the Hunters of Artemis are staying with us until the Winter Solstice."

I heard a random camper ask, " What about the boy at the Artemis table?"

Artemis said, " Because he is the Guardian of the Hunt. He keeps the hunters and I safe from anything, or _anyone,_ meaning harm."

" Then that is your answer child. Anyways, we will have a meeting at the Big House after dinner. To the gods!"  
We and the campers lifted their glasses and repeated the chant. I scraped my offering to my father into the fire. Joey walked right up behind me. He asked,

" What you doin' in my spot, newbie?"

I ignored him and continued to pray to my father for patience.

" I said what are you doing in my spot?"

I finished my prayer and began to walk away. Joey attempted to take off my hood, and I grabbed his hand and twisted it. He fell to his knees, and I released him.

After dinner I joined Thalia and headed over to the Big House. I stood behind Thalia and took a bodyguard stance. Joey and Annabeth walked in together, and Joey rubbed his wrist and glared at me. Annabeth glared too, which hurt worse.

Chiron joined us last, and he looked over to me. " Would you please share your name to us Guardian?"

I whispered to Thalia the names of those that could stay.

She heard me and said, " He asks for only Nico Di Angelo, Leo Valdez, Piper McLean, Katie Gardner, the Stoll twins, and Clarisse LaRue to be here to share such information."

" Very well. Those who weren't called leave."

All of them shuffled out. Joey and Annabeth glared at me one last time before leaving the room. I made the room soundproof with my power.

" They call me the Guardian of the Hunt. They called me Praetor for a time. But you know me as…" I said and lowered my hood slowly. Everyone gasped, even Chiron.

I grinned as I said, " … Percy Jackson."


	3. Chapter 3: The New Olympian

_Chapter Three: The New Olympian_

 _The night before the Winter Solstice…_

Okay, I'm having real problems. I'm starting to constantly think of Artemis. Whenever I'm near her, I feel nervous. At least no one but the people I trust know my identity. I stared at the ceiling in Artemis cabin, trying to get some sleep before I got my domains tomorrow. I was too excited. I decided to go to the beach to try and calm my nerves. I sat in the sand, watching the moon reflect off over the waves.

I felt someone sit next to me. I looked over and saw Artemis. She calmly looked out to the sea.

She said, " It's late. You should be resting for tomorrow."

" The same goes for you. I'm guessing you couldn't sleep either?"

" You guessed right. Mostly in anticipation."

" Why's that?"

" You're young Percy. A powerful demigod. We have no idea what kind of god you'll be. Will you end up like the gods before you? Or will you change godhood forever?"

" I will not be like the other gods. I want to be a wise god."

" I give you luck with that endeavor, Perseus."

" Please, call me Percy."

" No." " Please?" " No." " With cherries on top?" " Fine."

I laughed at that, and so did she. We got closer, and I felt my nervousness was about to explode inside me. Finally we leaned in close and we…

 _Artemis POV_

… Kissed. He gently held my face for a moment. Then he jerked himself back with tears in his eyes. He shook his head and said with gritted teeth,

" My Lady, I apologize. I couldn't control myself. I will do so better in the future."  
He stood up and walked off. I sat there in the sand a moment longer, tears stinging my eyes. The curse of eternal maidenhood. Can't even like a man. I got up and went to bed, remembering the feeling of his lips on mine

 _Percy POV…_

"Come on, newbie, give me your name!"

Joey kept yelling at me on my way to the cabin. I was starting to get angry.

I disguised my voice and said through constricted vocal chords, " Joey, I would hold my tongue if I were you. You do not want to get me angry."

" Like I'm afraid of you! What happened, couldn't get a better job than protecting some little huntresses?"

I was even more angered by that. I stopped.

" What's wrong? Afraid to take a great hero?"

Artemis walked up and asked, " What is the meaning of this, son of Poseidon?"

I turned towards them.

" Aww look, a prize for me when I kill the Guardian of the Hunt!"

He grabbed Artemis around his arm, and she was trying to push him away. He went too far. I walked quickly in front of him, and before he saw me, I punched him into one of the dining pavilion's pillars.

" You? A hero? You are a pompous brat that knows nothing of being a hero! You killed a hellhound without training? I've killed some of the greatest monsters in history! I've killed the Nemean Lion! I've killed the Minotaur! I've faced the mighty Chimera! You are weak!" I picked him up from the rubble of the pillar and body slammed onto the table, flattening it. Joey was bleeding in several places now. He tried crawling to his feet, but I hit him down each time. He stopped getting up, struggling to stay on his knees. Artemis said to me,

" Stop this Guardian. He has had enough."

I was still angry. But I hesitantly backed off and walked with her towards the cabin.

 _The day of the Winter Solstice..._

The day has finally come. The day my domains are given to me, and the day I have a throne among the gods. I woke up earlier than the other hunters, even Artemis. I went for my laps around the camp, and I did my daily training exercises. I was working on my archery when Artemis had awoken and walked out to the range with a mug of coffee in her hand, and a joggers outfit. I tried to ignore how beautiful she looked, in a cute way.

I let my last arrow fly, hitting the bullseye yet again. I looked at her and lightly smiled, " I didn't know you were a coffee person."

" Not until about the seventies."

" I see. How'd you sleep?"

" Fine. Are you ready to go?"

" When you are."

She snapped her fingers, and her outfit changed into a silver robe, with a small silver tiara.

" Fancy clothes I see. Then I'd better change."

I snapped my fingers, and my exercise wear changed into a black mafia-style suit. We flashed to Olympus, where the rest of the council was waiting. Artemis took her seat, and Zeus said,

" Perseus Jackson, please step forward."

I did so, and he said, " Follow the gold staircase on your left, and you shall be given your domains."

I saw My father and Artemis motion me to the staircase. I walked up the large gold steps, and I found myself in a golden dome. Along the walls were stories from the past, some from the present, and some that haven't even happened yet. I stepped towards the Fates in the center of the room. They simultaneously said,

" _Perseus Jackson, Your domains are many. Some of the gods that once owned these domains are faded away. You are now the god of Light and Dark, Life and Death, Balance, Space and Time, Heroes and the Hunt, and Loyalty. Your symbol of power is now these weapons."_

In front of them a pedestal rose in front of them. I looked over at it, and I saw two swords, one blade black, the other a bright white. As I grabbed it, I felt power surge through my veins. A bright grey light surrounded me, and I passed out.

I awoke in the throne room with the other gods over me. I got up and was ambushed by one question: What is my Domain?

" If you ask me, I am god of a bunch of contradictions."

" What did the Fates say?"

" They said I was the god of Light and Dark, Life and Death, Balance, Space and Time, Heroes and the Hunt, and Loyalty."

All of a sudden, my throne appeared between Artemis and Poseidon's. It seemed to be split into two sides constantly fighting each other. One side was obsidian with white diamonds that looked like stars, while the other side was gold with obsidian. The armrests were carved to look like wolves, while the headrest had skulls across the top, while the foot of the throne had carvings of trees across it.

Hephaestus ran over to it drooling. He took out a magnifying glass and looked it up and down.

" Nice craftmanship, whoever made it. I wonder how they merged the stone together."

Everyone seemed to envy it, even Zeus. But I didn't care that they were. I just went out to the gardens to get some air. I went to the railing that overlooked Manhattan. I watched as the clouds in the midday sky moved through the air lazily.

Artemis walked up to my side and asked, " Are you okay?"

" I will be fine. Just thinking."

" About your mother?"

" A little."

" I'm sorry."

" She's been gone for a while now. I know she's made it to Elysium. I just don't understand why I feel like this."

" I asked myself that not long ago. It's the same for an immortal just as much as a mortal. I hope you know she is happy, and she wouldn't want you to be sad over her death."

" You're right… That doesn't change what I feel inside of me…"

" This doesn't sound like you were thinking of your mother. Who were you really thinking of?"

" To be honest? I… I have to tell you the truth. I haven't lost my feelings for you Artemis. I thought this was just a crush, but… why does it hurt so much?"

She went in closer, sliding her hand on the railing. She whispered, " Because it was real. I love you, Percy Jackson."

We leaned in and we kissed. I placed my arm around her waist, and I placed a hand gently on her cheek. Her lips were soft against mine. I pulled her in closer, and she leaned into me. There was nothing else left on earth nut us. We stopped when we heard a chuckle behind us. Hermes stood there, leaning on a lamp post.

" Well, well cuz. Don't worry, I won't tell Apollo, or Zeus. Just keep this under wraps for a while."

Me and Artemis both were bright red. We let each other go, and we walked back into the throne room. The council was waiting, and we sat on our thrones.

Zeus began to talk about being loyal to Olympus, and that we must be vigilant. Somewhere in the middle, I fell asleep. I woke up to Artemis nudging me. Zeus had just finished his speech, and the council was clapping. I clapped along with them, though I had no idea what we were clapping about.

I looked outside. The moon had began to rise high in the sky. Once the clapping had finished, Zeus told me, " And Perseus, you shall travel with the Hunt until we call you elsewhere."

" Very well, my lord." Inwardly I was smiling ear to ear. I looked over to Artemis, who was almost smiling. Soon the winter council was concluded, and we threw a party on Olympus to congratulate my godhood. Artemis and I left early to gather the hunters. The entire camp was waiting at the hill near Thalia's Tree. I lifted up my hood before we got closer.

Artemis grabbed my arm. She said, " Please. No more hiding. Tell them who you really are."

" Very well."

We walked up to the crest of the hill. Joey was at the front of the group in a wheelchair, and he was in a full body cast. Artemis and I went to the front of the group, where Chiron was calming the campers and hunters.

" Now, now, settle down. We have someone for you to meet." He stamped his foot, and they all calmed down. I paced behind him, nervous of the reactions of the campers. Chiron continued,

" We have just heard news that there is a new Olympian. Behold, the new god."

I stepped up and removed my hood and said, " Perseus Jackson, god of Light and Dark, Life and Death, Balance, Space and Time, Heroes and the Hunt, and Loyalty!"

Some campers fainted, others gasped, and others just screamed. Annabeth ran up to the front, attempting to hug me. I put my arm out, stopping her. Anger started to build inside me. " What are you doing Annabeth?"

" I thought you were dead! I was so sad!"

" You didn't seem heartbroken when you cheated on me, or when you glared at me because your idiot boyfriend got himself hurt!"  
" But… I love you!"  
" Ha! You have no idea what love is. At one time, I thought I loved you. But that was my stupidity. Now leave me!"

She ran back into the crowd and towards the Big house. I could hear Artemis laughing to herself behind me. Some of the campers seemed to be outraged by my actions. Joey was shaking in his wheelchair. The people that supported me were laughing loudly. My new little sister seemed scared. She ran off from the crowd, and I followed her.

I found her at my favorite spot, a secret little cove near the ocean. I walked down the little path and knocked at the entrance. She jumped and turned around.

" Just knocking. What's your name?"

" M-my name is Elaina."

" Daughter of Poseidon, right? I've been meaning to talk."

" Why would you want to talk to me?"  
" Cause, you're my sis."

" Your father is Poseidon?"

" Yep. I was his favorite son too. Then again, there wasn't much competition, especially when Joey arrived."

She laughed at that, and so did I. She seemed less nervous around me now, probably because she now knew I was one of her half-brothers. I remarked, " I see you found my hiding place."

" This is your's? I'll stop coming then, I didn't know-"

" Nah, you're fine. I won't be using it anymore anyways."

" I guess I should congratulate you on your new godhood on the Olympian council."

" I guess. I don't know what to think of it personally."

" Godhood would be awesome."

" I doubt it. Mr. D wasn't like the way he is when he was a young god. He actually enjoyed more. He loved more."

" You mean he wasn't always so grumpy?"

" No. He was a heavy partier I've heard."

" I couldn't see him doing that."

" At first, neither could I. I asked him why he was so grumpy all the time. He told me hates heroes."

" Why?"

" His wife was a victim of one. One of my friends fell in love with Hercules. She ended up being hated by her own father because she helped him escape."

" How did you know her?"

" She was a hunter of Artemis." I looked at the time, and saw it was time to go. " Until next time, Elaina. It was nice talking to you."

Before I walked out, she asked, " Is Artemis your girlfriend?"

" To be honest? I guess. It's complicated."

I walked out of the little cave and went back to camp. Many of the campers that took Annabeth's side were glaring at me. I asked hatefully,

" What are you looking at?"

Will Solace spoke up. " You broke her heart Percy."

" Is that what she told you? (laughs) She's the one who lied to me. She cheated on me with little Joey, then didn't have the nerve to even tell me! If hearts were broken, it would be mine!"  
" She told us different. She said she saw you kiss Reyna on the beach,so she started going out with Joey."

My anger boiled inside me. " She has lied to more than me it seems. How about we ask the one who has seen it all, who has secrets of everyone. Go ask _her_."

Will seemed to pale at the thought. The whole camp seemed to fear the thought of asking _her_. But we made our way to the Big House. Will led the way to the corner bedroom, where the camp's most powerful demigod was now staying.

" Roxanna…" Will uneasily said.

A pair of ocean blue eyes turned towards him. She was a latin looking girl with brown hair, woven into an elegant braid. She wore a leather jacket, black skinny jeans, and combat boots.

" What can the daughter of Nyx do for you, Will?"

" We want the truth… What happened between Annabeth and Percy?"

She laughed. " Little Will. The truth is simple. Annabeth cheated on Percy. Percy found out. Everyone believes the bull _schist_ story she made up. Percy is thrown away for a weak little boy that calls himself a hero."

" T-t-thank you, Roxanna."

" No, thank you. It's always fun to keep secrets. But it is way more entertaining to break the truth out to those who seek it."

Will walked out of the room. The group anxiously awaited for an answer from him. Finally, after he had prevented an anxiety attack from himself, he said, " Percy was telling the truth. Annabeth lied to all of us."

Angered faces lit across the room. All of a sudden Annabeth walked in. She noticed the faces glaring at her, and she thought best to leave. Preferably immediately. She ran past the camp borders, and wasn't seen for the rest of the night.

The night held a lot fewer glares towards me. Actually, they were happy for me now. Chiron threw a party for the occasion, and even Cyrus, an extremely powerful half blood, and Roxanna attended. I sat at the Poseidon table, when Cyrus sat down in front of and said,

" Nice party."

" Hey man. How's Roxanna?"

" Oh, you know. Better since I gave her the bracelet."

" Have you told her?"

" No. And I won't."

" You'll have to tell one day. I promise you that."

" With my last dying breath I will."

" Don't jinx it."

He let out a light chuckle. " I won't."

Roxanna walked up behind Cyrus and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. " Hey Percy. Congrats on becoming an Olympian."

" Thanks, Roxanna." She took some glasses and raised in a toast.  
" To Perseus, and may he change the world with his godhood."

When she finished, she walked off to talk to the other campers.

" Cyrus, you're gonna have your hands full with her."  
" With my luck, that's a good thing. And I would say the same for you Perseus."

" And why's that?"

He pulled out his phone and slid it across the table. " This."

I looked at the picture he pulled up, and it showed me kissing Artemis at Olympus in the garden. I felt my face flush quickly. Cyrus looked like he was about to burst from laughing. I slid it back to him and asked,

" How did you get that?"

" I have my connections on Olympus, Perseus. I suggest you be careful about where you do your personal things. Have a nice evening."

He eased himself up and walked off to talk with the nymphs. I still didn't understand who took the photo. Could it have been Hermes? I doubt that seriously. Hermes may be the god of thieves, but it wasn't his style to keep scandalous information.

I left the excitement of the party to be alone. I walked along the beach, the waves calming my nerves. As I made my way back to the party, I saw Artemis sitting in the sand. I walked up and sat down next to her. She asked,

" How'd you like the party?"

" It was a little overboard for me. What about you?"

" It was fine." Her sarcastic tone threw me off.

" What's wrong?"

" Certain children of Athena."  
" Do they need to be taken care of?"

" No, it's fine."

" Are you sure?"

" I'll be fine. I've survived better insults."

" Why did they?"  
" Their sister was publicly humiliated. They're like that to everyone. I just needed some air."

" Well, you got me too. That's good news for everyone."

She just laughed and said, " Okay, Percy. Whatever you want to believe."  
" I think I need a kiss from the hurt you just gave me." I said with a fake pout.

" We don't want you to be hurt now, do we?" She leaned in and kissed my grinning lips. I returned it fully, and it felt like the best thing I've ever felt.

" Better?"

" I don't know, maybe another one will tell me."

We both laughed, and she lightly pecked my lips. We sat there on the beach for the rest of the night. I slowly laced my fingers with hers and watched the sea in beautiful silence. It was about midnight before we and the hunters began our journey to Camp Jupiter to announce my godhood to the romans.


	4. Chapter 4: The Hunter

_Chapter 4: The Hunter_

 _ **Hey guys, I have decided to put Octavian in this. I know I know, He's horrible, and he's dead. I am putting him in because there is no other augur in New Rome, and I have no idea who could be. So I made an alternate ending that he has changed, and he has lived through the war and pledged himself to Rome and Frank Zhang. Besides him, hope you enjoy it. And thanks PraetorFable for the help with adding documents and .**_

 _Three days after the Winter Solstice…_

We camped the hunters near the highway that led to Camp Jupiter. Once we made it to the guard at the entrance, he raised his spear and asked, " Who are you?"

Artemis replied, "Why is it you cannot identify a goddess when you see her?"

"Who is he?"

"Perseus Jackson."

The guard dropped his spear at Percy's name, and he bowed down before them. Apparently news travels quickly. He opened the door for us, and he led us through the tunnel and into the camp. There were war games going on in the night, and a fortress was burning to the ground, and I saw Reyna with the enemy flag, sprinting behind the border, winning them the game.

She looked up the hill, where I stood smiling. She ran up the hill, and she said, " It's so good to see you, Percy! How's Camp Halfblood?"

"Well, about that-"

"Who's this? Where's Annabeth?"

"Well, funny story… We're gonna need to sit down for this."

We sat at Reyna's favorite cafe in New Rome, drinking hot chocolate. I had just finished explaining everything, and Reyna asked confused,

"So, let me get this straight… Annabeth cheated on you with your half-brother, you caught them, and she made up a story about us, then you were hated, leading to you accepting godhood?"

"That about sums it up."

"So, you're an Olympian now. But why is Artemis here?"

I looked to Artemis, who quickly said, "He was assigned to the Hunt until further commands are given to him."

"I see…" Her face was more of suspicion than confusion. Would she find out? Before she could ask anything else, Octavian ran up and saluted,

"Praetor Reyna! You have to see this!"

"One moment, Octavian. Excuse me guys, and it was nice to see you Percy."

She walked off towards the temple of Jupiter, and it was only Artemis and I at the cafe. We stood up and headed towards the Senate, where I would announce my godhood. When we walked in, the Senate room was empty. No lares. No campers. Just an echo of our shoes against the marble floors.

"Were they expecting us?"

"They should have. The guard seemed to know you were a god."

"Wait. Who was the guard? He wasn't here when I was praetor…"

"Let's go see."

We left the Senate and went over to the temple of Jupiter. As we passed by the shrine for Neptune, I couldn't help but notice the changes: The walls were freshly scrubbed, the pearl shining in the sunset. And inside, the shrine was bursting with offerings. Artemis took my arm and began dragging me to the temple of Jupiter.

Lightning struck into the temple as Reyna and Octavian stood there, discussing what was happening.

"What do you mean, there's a spy amongst our forces?"

"How else could the enemy find out where our undercover agents were?"

We walked up to them and asked, " What about a spy?"

Octavian paled as he saw me. " W-w-what are you doing here?"

"Visiting old friends. How's it going?"

"Swell. But as I was saying, I have read the signs, and they all say there is a spy among the legion."

Reyna said, "That's ridiculous, Octavian. How could there when there's no real war going on?"

I realized something. " Reyna, who's guarding the gate at the highway?"

" I haven't had any guards over there since the war ended."

"Then who was it that was at the door?"

Reyna looked scared. "We need to get to the highway quickly!"

"Meet us there." Artemis flashed over to the gates, scaring the guard half to death. I grabbed him, and he struggled to get out of my godly grip.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"No more games. We know you're not with the legion. Who do you work for?"

"I'll never tell you!"

"That's up to the praetor to decide."

When Reyna ran out of the gate and saw the guard, she gasped in surprise. The guard hung his head in shame. Who was this guy? Reyna commanded two guards to escort the spy to the Senate, where the legion was now waiting. Artemis and I were the last two in the large room, because Terminus was extremely chatty now that I was a god.

I walked in to see Frank in his praetor uniform for the first time. He looked pretty good. He sat in the left throne, and Reyna aimlessly tapped her fingers across the arm of the throne next to him.

In the center of the Senate, the spy was in chains in his knees. Without his armor, he looked scrawny with pointed features. Artemis and I found our seats, and the Senate meeting started. Frank looked nervous as he announced,

"We have found disturbing news of a spy lately. We, with the help of Percy Jackson and Diana, have found this man. Look down in shame at the accused Hathan Reveno."

Several boos erupted from the legion. Without his helmet, I could see what Hathan looked like: Hispanic, with multiple scars across his face, and black shaggy hair. Reyna never met his eyes during Frank's speech. How did Reyna know this guy, and why was she avoiding his gaze?

"Praetor Ramirez-Arellano, what are the charges?"

She quietly but firmly said, "Treachery, praetor Zhang."

Hathan lifted his head, and his eyes widened. " Reyna, is that you? What are you doing here?"

"I do not know you."

"It's me, remember? We were in school together! We…"

"I don't know you! Now take this prisoner away. We must figure out what he has told his master."

Two guards dragged Hathan out of the room, and the legion began to stand, but Reyna said,

"There is one more matter of business before our meeting is adjourned. Percy Jackson, please step up and tell the legion."

I rose from my chair and walked to the center of the Senate. I cleared my throat and said, "I have accepted a spot on the Olympian council. I am now Perseus, god of Light and Dark, Life and Death, Balance, Space and Time, Heroes and the Hunt, and Loyalty."

Frank exclaimed, "Hail Perseus! Fulminata!"

The crowd repeated, "Fulminata!"

I looked over to Reyna who had left the room. I snuck off from the crowd and found Reyna at the garden of Bacchus, looking over the city of New Rome. As I got closer, I noticed tears dripping onto the balcony. I walked up next to her, surprising her. After I pushed her knife away, I said,

"That won't do much good, you know."

"I thought you were someone else."

"What was that with Hathan?"  
"He must have been crazy."  
"Is that why you were crying?"

She sat there in silence for a moment before saying, "If you tell anyone, I'll kick your godly butt."

"Point taken. So, who is he anyways?"

"A kid from Puerto Rico. I grew up with him. Went to the same school, same class. We have a long past."

"Do you know why he was a spy for whoever it is that's an enemy of Rome?"

"Well, the last time we saw each other, we weren't on the best of terms, to say the least."

"He broke your heart, didn't he?"  
"No. I broke his."

"Why?"

"I was angry and hurt. I was about to leave to Circe's island at the time. I guess he never forgot."

"Is he a mortal?"  
"He's clear-sighted. That's how we got to know each other."

"What happened to him? With all the scars?"

"He was attacked by wolves during a crusade in Boston. He was very adventurous during our years together. That's all I know."

I didn't think so, but I wasn't going to push her. The sun began to set, so I said my goodbyes, and we headed back to camp.

 _Cyrus_

The limo made a slow stop in front of the Knickerbocker Hotel. The back door opened, and a large man in a mafia style pin suit. He held the door open as Cyrus stepped out behind him, followed by another pin suit man.

Cyrus walked past the front desk, and the clerk said, "Welcome back Mr. Harrin, your room is ready. It's the usual."

"Thanks hon."

Cyrus and the men walked to the room on the end of the hall, and Cyrus motioned for the men to stay outside the room. The first man opened the door for Cyrus, then closed it behind him, and the men took their places in front of the doors.

The chandelier glowed over the table, where a small group sat around, including a few gods. Eros sat at the foot of the table, talking quietly with Harpocrates, the god of secrecy. A few unknown people also sat around, quietly sitting and staring at Cyrus as he sat himself down at the head of the table. The voice of Luke Castellan said, "Where's Hathan?"

"He was caught. He is no longer part of the arrangement, so we'll have to rearrange our troops in the west. As for the newly humiliated Annabeth, she has outlived her usefulness. Make her passing quick and painless, Skanĭn."

"Yes, my lord."

The one known as Skanĭn disappeared in a wisp of shadows. Luke stood up and said, "You promised to keep her alive!"

"She didn't keep her end of the deal. So why should I honor a liar's words?"

"She had it until that idiot Percy Jackson got in the way! And your girlfriend told the camp about her!"

"She's not responsible for Annabeth's actions. She should have been more careful. Now sit down, Luke."

Luke hesitantly sat down, and Cyrus asked, "Now, is everyone else in position?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Good. You're all dismissed. Except for you, Luke."

Luke gulped, and the rest of the group flashed out. After a moment of silence, Cyrus finally said,

"Do you have any idea why I made you stay?"

"No sir."

"Don't worry Luke, you're not in trouble. I just have a special assignment for you."

"What is that?"

"Nothing complicated. I just need you to stay hidden, and to do this."

Cyrus pulled out a slip of paper, and passed it to Luke. He unfolded the yellow paper, and he paled. "You can't be serious?"

"I'm not the kind to make jokes."

"What if I can't finish the job?"  
"Then you won't have to worry about getting caught. You don't want to go back to Tartarus, do you 'Luke'?"

"No my lord. It will be done."

"Good. Then you're dismissed."  
"Luke" stood up from his chair, and walked out the door. The first man said,

"They're here, Mr. Harrin."

"Send them in."

The door opened wider, and three identical old ladies walked in. They sat across from Cyrus, and they spoke in unison, " _The Fates cannot simply be summoned, Cyrus. You should know that._ "

"I know everything, ladies. That is why you're here. I need you to change the fate of my love."

" _Fate cannot be changed. You are about to lead an enemy army against Olympus._ "  
"Not until the time comes though. And you change fate all the time. Especially with the new Olympian."

" _He is a true hero. Better than the rest of them. Tell us, why we should change the daughter of Nyx's fate?"_

"Because I have spent millennia looking for the love I am owed. When I gave up my power, I was promised love when I find it. I have found it, and you are already trying to break the ancient oath."

 _"Very well Cyrus. We shall not let her die of her cancer."_

"That is a promise I will have you keep, Fates. That is all I needed from you."

The fates disappeared in a flash of light, and Cyrus left the conference room. The the men followed him back to the limousine, and they disappeared in the New York city traffic.

 _ **Hey guys, sorry for the short chapter. I've been kind of busy lately, so I haven't had time to think of chapter fillers. If any of you have any ideas for the next chapter, I would appreciate the suggestions in the reviews. Thanks guys**_


	5. Chapter 5: The Nightmare

Chapter 5: The Nightmare

 _ **Hey guys, I think I should get a beta reader. What do you guys think?**_

 _That night…_

I crawled through the pit of Tartarus. I held Annabeth in my arms, struggling to carry both of our weight. My throat was on fire, and I was struggling to breath through the sulfurous air.

I watched Bob helplessly as he stood down the great god Tartarus himself. I tried to reach for him, but he backed up and tossed us in the doors, and said, "Tell the stars I said hello."

I tried to protest, but the doors closed before I could say anything.

"No, no! Bob, Wait!"

The elevator shifted to a forest scene. I walked towards the campfire light in the distance. I was standing over Annabeth. She was covered in cuts and bruises, and her hair was in knots. I turned to see a hooded man with twin daggers. His robes seemed extremely old, even older than the greeks. He put a finger up to his faceless hood for silence as he snuck on Annabeth… and killed her. His daggers were shadows against her skin, and she laid on the ground, with no evidence of the knife piercing the skin.

The hooded figure said in a raspy whisper that was his voice, "Perseus. You cannot hide from me in your dreams. I am the deathbringer of the old times. You will know me soon enough. Now wake up!"

I jerked up in my bed. I was breathing heavily, and my heart beat against my chest. I looked over where Artemis peacefully slept. I carefully got out of the bed and lifted up the tent flap. I walked out into the cold midnight air.

I went to the top of the hill that I had fought the gorgons on. I looked out over the highway's roaring traffic. The air chilled my sweaty skin as I remembered Tartarus. I looked up to the constellation of Zöe Nightshade and said, "Bob says hello."

The constellation seemed to shine brighter, as if it was saying hi back. I smiled at the stars, and I sat against the tree nearby. I closed my eyes briefly, only to be haunted with the memory of the hooded man's unidentifiable face.

I felt a hand touch my face. I flinched and opened my eyes to see Artemis. After my heart stopped having a panic attack, she sat down beside me. She asked in a concerned voice,

"Nightmares?"

"Nothing I can't handle. Did I wake you?"

"No, not at all. I'm just worried for you Percy. What's been going on?"

"Just thinking of recent events. I'll be fine."

"Are you certain? The only way you can deal with these problems is with help."

"I don't have a problem, as long as you'll be my shining moon."  
"Only if you'll be my starry sky."

"Deal." I leaned in and softly kissed her lips. I pulled her closer, savoring the touch of her lips against mine. I completely forgot about the nightmare while I kissed her. Dang it, I just remembered. I regretfully pulled away, and Artemis looked at me. "Okay, tell me what happened."

I told her about Tartarus. I didn't want to talk about the strange man that killed Annabeth. She listened intently, and after I finished, she put her hand on mine. "Percy, I'm sorry that you went through that. It's a miracle you survived at all, even for you."  
"That's what I've been told. The physical impacts will disappear. It's the memories that will last."  
"And I'll help you cope with them Percy. But it's late. Come on, let's get to bed."

She stood up and offered her hand, which I gladly accepted. She pulled me up, and we headed back to camp.

 _5:00 the next morning…_

I did my usual training exercises before the hunters woke up. Man, and I thought I was a late sleeper. I was finishing up my exercises when Artemis finally awoke. I grinned at her sleepy smile as she walked over to me.

"Morning moonbeam. How'd you sleep?"

"Fine. What about you?"  
"No more nightmares. Why you up so late?"

I grinned, and she gave me a playful glare. I laughed, and she began laughing too. Her eyes were a light silver this morning. "So you ready to go?"

I grinned and said, "If the hunters ever wake up. What'd you say to a little wake up call?"

She smiled brightly and said, "Get the centipedes."

Within a few minutes, we had a hundred screaming girls run out of their tents in their pajamas. When they saw me, they looked like they were about to kill me. Artemis was laughing hard, and my sides were bursting. Artemis laughed harder when the hunters charged me. I started running, throwing taunts at them, which made them even more angry.

When they finally calmed down, I was exhausted and covered with arrows. I walked up to Artemis, who was crying from laughing so hard. The hunters had finally gotten dressed, and packed up their tents, we headed out to Nashville, where Artemis sensed something strange. Not a normal, weak monster. She said it was a primordial being. Not a good one either. Great, more trouble. Will it ever end?

 _Meanwhile…_

A hooded woman walked through the streets of Nashville, Tennessee. She turned through alleys and sidestreets until she was standing in front of the Sugarbowl Cafe. She snapped her fingers, and boards on the doors flew off. She opened the doors and walked into the rundown seventies style cafe.

She sat down at one of the stools, waiting for her contact to meet him. After about a few minutes, Cyrus and two large men walked into the cafe. The woman said in an annoyed tone,

"You're late."

"As Gandalf said, A wizard is neither late nor is he early, he arrives precisely when he means to."

"Stop the nerd quotes and let's get to business. Do you have it?"

"Calm down Chaos, it makes you sound desperate. Here is your little locket."  
He threw her a small necklace, and she held it as if it were precious. Cyrus's scar across his left eye rippled as he laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"How precious that necklace is to you. It's ironic, how you lost it so easily the first time."

She glared at him, lowering her hood. "You've made mistakes in this life as well, Cyrus."

His blue green eyes flashed. "That was an old life I gave up willingly."

"Yet you still kept the power, I see."

"How about we get back to business, shall we?"  
"Fine. What did you want in exchange for finding this?"  
"I don't know, one of my followers had to go through quite a bit of trouble to find it. How about, I don't know, your blessing?"

"Seriously, Cyrus? You don't need my blessing."

"I don't mean me. There's someone special to me that needs it."

"Oh, a woman, Cyrus? Well, well, look who's had a change of heart. What changed your mind about love?"

"It doesn't matter. Now are you going to give it to her or not?"

"Fine. Where is she?"

"Camp Halfblood. Roxanna Bibliano, daughter of Nyx."

"Very well, it's done."

"Good. Make it subtle. She has no idea what I've been doing."

"Oh, Cyrus keeping his usual secrets. Won't tell a soul, promise. Well, the business is conducted. See ya around Cyrus."  
She snapped her fingers and disappeared. Cyrus walked out of the cafe, and he walked over to a nearby payphone. He dialed the number he had etched into his brain for so long. A familiar woman's voice answered the phone. "Hello?"  
"Hey girl. I miss you."

"I miss you too. When are you coming back to camp?"

"As soon as I take care of one more thing. Then I'm coming back for you, my love."

"I'll be counting the minutes."

"See you in my dreams, girl."  
"Until I see you again."

The phone hung up, and Cyrus walked back to his limousine. He eased himself into the luxury upholstery and told the driver, "Set a course for the Lotus Hotel in Las Vegas."

A demonic voice answered, "Yes, master.", And the limo sped off to Las Vegas.

 _Percy…_

I walked through the redwood forest on the way to Nashville, when I saw a wolf skirting around the clearing I was walking through. I stopped curiously, and the wolf neared closer. Now. I'm not the wilderness expert myself, but I don't think wolves are supposed to be blue. I held out my hand, and came forward and sniffed it. I began petting it's snout, and it laid down before me.

"You know what? I think you should be my symbol. What do you think?"

The wolf howled, which I took as a yes. I passed my hand over it's face, and green crossed swords with an arrow in the middle appeared on it's head. Quicker than I had seen him, he had already disappeared. I looked around to see Artemis standing there. I smiled and got up from my knees. I asked,

"Where are the hunters?"

"They're going ahead of us. I told them we would meet them in Oklahoma."

I walked over to her and laced my fingers in hers. She looked up and smiled at me. I began to lean in, when a voice behind us said, "Ew guys, get a room cuz."  
"I looked behind me to see Hermes standing there stamping his foot. I groaned and let go of Artemis' hand. I asked the god of thieves,

"What is it?"

"Zeus is calling a mandatory meeting on Olympus. He wants all of us, but specifically you."

I started to feel not so good. I would've fallen on my face if it hadn't been for Artemis catching me. After I shook off my dizziness, I stood up. We flashed off to Olympus, but I hesitated before the doors to the throne room. Hermes laughed and said, "I got your back cuz. Don't worry about dad being angry."

"I feel so much better."

"Are you sure the Fates didn't make you the god of sarcastic comments? Come on."

We opened the throne room doors, and I eased myself into my throne. Zeus seemed on edge, and thunder shook the sky. Once everyone had arrived, Zeus began to say,

"We have all had suspicions for the last few days. And these rumors have been confirmed this morning when…"

"Lord Zeus I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disrespect you in any way, I just-"

"What in Hades are you talking about!? I was talking about Chaos!"

"Oh… Carry on lord Zeus. My bad."

"Okay… As I was saying, we have all felt her presence around the country. And her power has been pinpointed in Nashville this morning. Artemis has sensed her presence, and she was on her way to hunt her. But it is too dangerous for all of us to go after her, nevermind Artemis alone. Something very powerful has been masking her exact location."  
I asked, "Hasn't Chaos been dormant for centuries? So why are we afraid of her?"

Athena said, "She is the oldest primordial. She has power beyond imagine, even after being dormant. We should prepare for what comes next."

Zeus said, "That is why I am assigning jobs for all of you. Hephaestus, you will help the elder cyclopes build weapons. Athena, you will prepare strategies for different parts of the world. Apollo, you will help the hunt control the monster population around the world. Perseus, you will rally the minor gods and goddesses with Dionysus. Aphrodite-"  
"Excuse me Zeus, I don't feel that is the right job for-"

"You will do as I say, Perseus! Now Aphrodite…"

I zoned out of the council. I felt horrible. I looked at Artemis, who seemed just as bad as I did. Hermes looked at me with empathy, and I looked at Aphrodite, who simply looked like she was chuckling. I felt my look become dark, and she shut up quickly. I looked back down at the floor, where my new friend, Nighthowler, laid,sleeping heavily.

When Zeus had finished, he flashed out, and so did the rest of the gods and goddesses… Except for me and Artemis. I stood from my throne, where Nighthowler awoke from his slumber. Artemis followed after me, and we ended up in the garden.

I leaned on the railing. "What do we do?"

"Percy… We knew this would happen. But we will be together when this mess is cleared up. I promise."  
"Please… Don't make promises. Everything will go wrong."

"Then I will do everything I can to fix this."

"As will I. Until we see each other again, Moonbeam."

"Goodbye, my starry night." I touched her hand and held her tight. I leaned closer to her, until our lips touched. It was only moments when we separated. I looked down and said,

"I will go get my things." I flashed myself to Oklahoma, where I grabbed the little belongings I owned: Riptide, my clothes, and my camp necklace. I walked out into the chilly Oklahoma air, and Thalia stood there with a grin on her face. "What you doin' Kelp Head?"

"I have to go Thals. Orders from Zeus."

"Why?"  
"Suspicions of another threat. I have to work with Dionysus to gather the minor gods and goddesses."

"I'm sorry Percy. When are you coming back?"

"I don't know Thals. Could be years for all I know."

"Be careful, Percy."

"I'll be fine. I'm a god, remember?"

"You of all should know there are worse things than death."

"Yeah, like being turned into a tree."

"I'm serious."

"I know. Just lightening the mood. I'll be careful. See ya Thals."

"See ya Kelp Head."

I walked out of the camp, and onto the flat plains of Oklahoma.


	6. Adjustments

Hey guys, I know this I haven't been on in a while, but please be patient. I have decided to rewrite all of my stories, because I am not satisfied with the quality. They will be uploaded when I am satisfied with the new chapters, under the same stories. Thank you for understanding, and being patient, and have a nice summer!

-Kawkawrawr


End file.
